Devil Within
by Lil Kazama Girly
Summary: After Tekken 5, Jin takes control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but becomes side tracked when his past comes back to haunt him. Now with her help, will he be able to control his Devil Gene or will it get the better of him? JinxLei-Fang from Dead or Alive


*Devil Within*

AN: Hey there everyone!! I'm doing my best to continually update every so often! There's a long story behind this one. Believe or not, I started this story a little after Tekken 5 came out. I had just finished playing Jin's story and I saw his ending and automatically thought "Uh-oh... I don't like the look of things." Well... surprise, surprise! In Tekken 6, Jin has become a power hungry tyrant who is trying to take over the world!!! Seems like I called it pretty well, lol. Anyway, here is the finished product of this story, more than 2 years later. Well... I guess I finished this story like a couple months ago, but I just never put it up here... I was afraid of what people will think. ^^; But I found some confidence!!! Special thanks to B-Pheonix for giving me that extra boost I needed. =) So yeah, enough of my babbling and enjoy the story! Oh... and sorry it's not in chapter format; I never intended for this to be that way, but if you feel it would be better like that then let me know, thanks! =D

Mishima Zaibatsu Throne Room:

He walked along the red carpet towards the red velveteen chair awaiting him at the end of the room. On either side of him was a line of men dressed in dark suits, and dark glasses, watching his every move. He moved towards the chair with an odd sense of power and authority surrounding him, a feeling that he was certainly not accustomed to, but strangely enough he did not mind having it. As he sat himself down in the chair, the men raised their hands in salute to him, pledging their allegiance solely to him.

Jin Kazama sat on the throne with his leg crossed over the other and his hand on his cheek, looking across the room with a bored and uninterested stare. He did not ask to become the new wealthy owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu Conglomerate, it sort of just happened. After defeating Jinpachi Mishima, who just happens to be his great-grandfather, during the final battle of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Jin thought that his problems with the Mishimas and his Devil Gene were just about gone, but sadly enough, he was mistaken. Destroying Jinpachi was only the beginning of his plan to eliminate the Mishima clan; as long as both Heihachi and Kazuya were still living, the Mishimas would continue doing their many evils in the world.

The release of Jinpachi from underneath the Hon Maru after the explosion triggered Jin's Devil Gene. Jin thought that if he defeated the source of energy that his gene is feeding on then he would be able to stay normal and in control of himself, but unfortunately even after the defeat of Jinpachi, Jin still felt that his Devil Gene was still trying to take over his whole entire being.

But then, being the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu also has its own advantages: one being the fact that Jin can use its many resources to do whatever he wants, maybe even find a cure for the Devil Gene inside of him or even send an attack against the Mishimas. Jin smiled at the thought of that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low murmur from among one of the men. "What are you mumbling about?" Jin addressed him. The man came out of line and bowed slightly, "My sincerest apologies, Kazama-san, but I've just received a message from the guards outside that there is a girl demanding to see you". Jin sighed and rolled his eyes. During the tournaments he tried to steer clear from the groupies, but it seems that one of them has gotten through.

"Who does she say she is?" Jin asked, wondering whether or not this girl would yet again use the overused "biggest fan" title for herself. The man listened a bit and then returned, "She says that she is your wife, sir".

Now at the sound of that bit of information, Jin suddenly remembered that he has not spoken to her for two months. With the thoughts of his Devil Gene and destroying the Mishimas in his mind, he had completely forgotten about his wife back at home.

"Bring her in to me", Jin ordered. The man replied, "Yes, sir", and relayed the message into his headset. After listening to the reply, he then said, "She's on her way to the throne room, Kazama-san".

A few minutes later, the doors to the throne room were opened and in walked Lei-Fang accompanied by two other men dressed in dark suits. Jin instantly became mesmerized by her presence. He watched as she walked towards him, her skirt swishing along as she moved her hips. He became entranced by the slight sound of her heels clicking the ground.

Jin became so lost in himself that he didn't even notice when she was standing right in front of him. "Jin..." she said, a bit unsurely. Jin snapped back to reality and sent this order out, "Everyone clear the room and close the door on your way out". "Yes, sir", all of the men replied and began to file out of the throne room. The very last one closed the door behind him.

Before Lei-Fang could say another word to him, he stood up and brought her into his arms. "Lei-Fang", he murmured, "I missed you so much". She gazed up at him, "I've missed you too, Jin, but you've also worried me too. You haven't called home in 2 months and I was scared that something bad happened to you like Heihachi or Kazuya finally getting to you or your Devil Gene acting up". Jin shook his head as he brought her closer to him, "None of that has happened yet, but I'm afraid that if I don't act soon it will". He paused and continued, "Enough about that. I haven't seen you in so long... you look beautiful; that's a new outfit that you're wearing, right?" Lei-Fang blushed a bit; Jin was always quite observant and he always noticed whenever she did anything new for herself. "Yes, I actually bought this outfit a week ago, thanks". Jin smiled back at her, "Don't mention it". "Hey, it looks like you're also wearing some new clothes, too", Lei-Fang commented, noticing his change of clothes and style. He was wearing what looked to be a brownish colored silk button down with a decorative black design on it, black dress pants and dress shoes. He finished the look off with a black trench coat. "You remind me of someone; the way that you're dressed and everything makes me think of someone, but I just can't figure out who", Lei-Fang said as she stared at her husband.

"Oh really?" Jin questioned, not really paying much attention to what she was saying to him. He was too busy stroking Lei-Fang's cheek and admiring her beauty. It truly has been a long time since he has last seen his wife.

"I love you, Lei", Jin whispered to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She giggled and replied, "I love you, too, Jin". He kissed her again, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his, "I feel so bad about not being with you all that time. I want to make it up to you... somehow. Lei-Fang, I want to take you out tonight". She was really touched by Jin's sweetness towards her. "Sure, Jin, you can take me out. Do you have a place in mind?" Jin grinned and chuckled a bit as he slipped his arm around her waist, "The perfect place... all the best for you". Lei blushed as Jin kissed her gently on the cheek. He then led her out of the throne room.

After giving some orders to the men concerning what he wants to be done while he's gone, he called the limo driver to come pick him and his wife up and take them to the designated spot. After he helped Lei-Fang into the limo, he got in beside her and a servant closed the door behind him. Jin gave the limo driver directions in Japanese and then they were off.

His attention then turned to his wife, who was fingering the fine leather of the seats. "Since when did you become so rich?" Lei-Fang asked him out of curiosity, "When did this extravagant lifestyle of yours come about?" Jin didn't look at her directly; he mostly stared out of the window, "It kind of just happened... after I defeated Jinpachi, as a prize, I was given the Mishima Zaibatsu". He paused and then looked at her, "But let's not talk about me, okay? Tonight, it is all about you". With that, Jin leaned over and kissed her once more on the cheek. Lei smiled, "Okay, Jin".

Jin and Lei-Fang spent most of the ride there catching up on each other's lives; Jin spoke a little about the events of the tournament, but then he didn't want to talk about it anymore and he let Lei-Fang tell him what happened to her and their newborn son, Toshiro. Jin sighed, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not being there for him, but don't worry. We'll be a family again when we return to our new home". Lei-Fang looked a bit confused, "New home? As in the Mishima Mansion?" He nodded, "Yes, you and Toshi-kun are going to move in with me, aren't you?" "Um, sure, I guess... this is just so sudden. Everything is happening too fast"; Lei-Fang expressed her thoughts out loud, "Well if, Toshiro and I are going to move in with you, what are we going to do with our old house and everything in it?" Jin shrugged, not really caring about the situation, "Sell it. Sell it all and start over new. Or you can even give it away if you feel generous enough to do so". Her eyes widened in surprise over Jin's attitude. "But that's everything that we've worked so hard to get, Jin!" she exclaimed. He shook his head, "There's nothing to worry about, Lei-Fang. We'll be moving into a bigger and newer house and with the money that I have, I can buy you anything that you want".

Well, Jin and Lei-Fang spent the other half of the ride kissing and snuggling (remember that they haven't seen each other for two months). As things between them got more heated, Jin reached over and darkened the glass separating the view of the driver from his and Lei-Fang's actions. "You're so beautiful, Lei-Fang", Jin murmured as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled back at him, clearly embarrassed about the comment that he made about her, "Why are you being so sweet to me, Jin?" He kissed her again, this time a little bit longer than the last one, "Because you deserve it; I love you". "Oh, Jin", Lei-Fang said as she leaned in to kiss him.

They were so busy with each other that they didn't even notice that the limo has stopped and that a servant was standing outside with the door opened waiting for them to get out the car. "Um... Kazama-san?" the servant asked uncertainly. Jin pulled away from his wife and looked at the servant, "I'm coming. Couldn't you see that I was busy with my wife?" "I'm so sorry, Kazama-san, I didn't know", the servant replied and bowed a bit. He then stepped aside so that Jin could come out the car and then help his wife out too.

"Wow, Jin! This place looks really nice!" Lei-Fang exclaimed in awe as she looked around, "How did you find out about this place?" "I have my ways", Jin replied with a chuckle. "I bet that you do, Jin", Lei-Fang returned, wanting him to say more to her. He leaned down and kissed her instead, "Come now. I have a room reserved for us. I just want to be alone with you, Lei-Fang". Jin slipped his arm around her waist and led her away to the room.

Dinner with Jin was going perfectly fine until all of a sudden he got up and quickly left the room without even saying a word to Lei-Fang. "What's going on with him?" she wondered to herself, "I better go follow him". So, Lei-Fang got up and went out the door. Jin's trail was quite evident; all she had to do was follow the trail of turned over plants. Whatever is the matter sure must be serious. Lei-Fang hurriedly followed the tracks until it led her into an open foyer, with a stairway, possibly leading to the roof of the building. That's the only other place that he could have gone", Lei-Fang said to herself as she began to climb the stairs. When she reached the top, the door was already opened and sure enough, she found herself on the roof of the building.

"Jin, are you here?" Lei-Fang called, looking for her husband. There wasn't any answer. She continued to call and look for him until she made a discovery: Jin's trench coat. It was just on the ground, like he had taken it off for some purpose. Lei-Fang picked it up, "Jin... wait, no! Could it be...?" Her mind was racing as she began to slowly piece things together; Jin definitely knew what was going on and he knew what was happening to him. But why didn't he tell anything to Lei-Fang? She sighed and picked up his trench coat. She then returned back down the stairs towards the room to gather the rest of their belongings and return home.

The next day: All night, Lei-Fang was hoping ad praying that she would hear something from Jin, but he hasn't called her or stopped by the house. Always trying to think positively, Lei-Fang thought that he might have returned to the Mishima Mansion over night. So she set out today back to the mansion.

"What do you mean he hasn't come home?!" Lei-Fang exclaimed at the response that one of Jin's servants gave her. "I'm sorry, miss, but Kazama-san had not come home from his outing last night", the man repeated, "When he returns I'll be sure to let him know that someone was looking for him". She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Jin was out with me last night. He ran off all of a sudden without saying anything and I was just wondering if he came here at all during the course of the night". The servant shook his head, "He has not come home at all. Even if he had tried to come in late at night, the guards would have spotted him and they haven't reported anything unusual happening last night. I'm sorry". She threw up her hands in exasperation and left the mansion.

"That was a dead end", Lei-Fang muttered to herself, "Where could Jin have gone?" She pondered on this question for a full 10 minutes until an idea struck her. She ended up slamming on her brakes, "He went back to Yakushima!"

After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Jin returned to Yakushima to try to gain control of himself and his Devil Gene. Although unsuccessful in his attempts, he returned home to Lei-Fang, who was just about to have their son. A little while after the birth of Toshiro, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 was announced and Jin took an early leave from home to go do some serious meditations and training exercises to mentally and physically prepare himself for the grueling tournament. That time, he did not let Lei-Fang know where he would be going, but she guessed that he went back to Yakushima.

Finally meeting up with Jin after 2 months of nothing, she tried her best to get out of him what really happened during his training and also during the tournament, but Jin being the introvert that he is, did not tell her anything useful. Instead he told her about mediocre battles and a little about the people that took part in it and also the places where the fights took place. Unfortunately, the information that Jin gave Lei-Fang did not help her figure out whether or not he was able to get rid of his Devil Gene; it just left her in the dark about everything, but last night, Lei-Fang believed that she found her answer to the question: "Jin's Devil Gene is still around and well... I just hope that it hasn't gotten any worse in the past couple months". She sighed and shook her head at that part, "I bet that even if Jin's gene did get worse he wouldn't let me know about it". "I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Lei-Fang", she imagined Jin say to her in her mind when asked about the status of his Devil Gene. "Well he can't hide it from me forever", Lei-Fang stated, "I'm going to Yakushima. I need answers and I need them right now".

When Jin told her about the mountains of Yakushima, she tended to think that he was over exaggerating a bit, but finally lying eyes on it herself, Lei-Fang could now see why Jin's stories were actually true. "It is so beautiful here", she said to herself as she admired the spectacular view. There was nothing but mountains, forest, and the crisp blue sky that stretched on forever. "Now I really don't blame Jin for coming back here", she concluded, "Well I better begin looking for him. It's a good thing that I'm wearing sneakers too; walking on all this rocky ground is going to be a lot of work, but then it will all pay off when I find Jin". With those words in her mind, Lei-Fang set off on her journey to find her husband.

"It's a shame that I got such a late start", Lei-Fang said as she began to notice the sun setting, "I should have brought a flashlight with me... no, wait, I can use the back light on my cell phone!" Lei-Fang pulled out her phone and turned the back light on. It only illuminated the path ahead of her a little bit, but it was a lot better than nothing. "I know that it's getting dark, but I'm not ready to go back home yet. I still believe that if I look a bit harder that I just might find him", Lei-Fang kept telling herself over and over, "Just a little longer... just a little longer".

Darkness had befallen the whole forest; Lei-Fang was only relying on her instinct and cell phone back light now. She was so into her search that she almost didn't hear the rustle of leaves behind her. Lei-Fang whirled around and pointed her cell phone light in the direction of the sound. When she didn't see anything she concluded, "It probably was just a small animal or something. I remember Jin telling me about the tiny rabbits that he came across during his frequent forest walks. It's kind of odd for them to be out at this time of night though". Lei-Fang shrugged it off and continued on her way.

The rustling sound came up again only a couple minutes after she had heard it for the first time, but this time it sounded closer than it was before. "This is getting too weird", Lei-Fang said, beginning to feel nervous. There was still more rustling going on and it sounded like it was directly behind her. Without even thinking, Lei-Fang took flight, tearing through the thicket of branches and leaves that blocked her path. She was sure now that someone or something was following her and it was right on her trail.

Lei-Fang ran until she met a dead end against a huge boulder. "Now what do I do?" Lei-Fang questioned herself frantically, "I hope that this isn't a bear following me". The rustling noise was approaching her; she was probably staring whatever it was right in the eye, but it was too dark to even see anything. "See... that's it!" she exclaimed as she pointed her phone with the back light still on in front of her.

Lei-Fang gasped in horror at the sight before her. It seems that Jin has found her before she could find him, but it wasn't normal Jin, it was Devil Jin. "He looks different from the last time that I saw him", Lei-Fang commented on Devil Jin's appearance, "Jin's transformation must have changed greatly". She was referring to the fact that Devil Jin now had horns and claw like hands in addition to already having the glowing eyes (which now seemed to be yellow in color), the forehead and chest markings, and the thick black angel wings.

He approached her in an almost zombie like trance. There was no place to go; Lei-Fang could only back up to the wall some more. Soon Jin was right in front of her staring down at her intently. Lei-Fang was scared and she didn't know what to do because she knew that Jin most likely was not in his right mind at this point and time. Jin was fully possessed by Devil. If there is one thing that Lei-Fang knows it's that she has to get away from Devil Jin right away; as Jin told her many times, "When my Devil Gene takes control of me, I have no control over my actions so I'm sorry if I've hurt you during my possession. I also have no recollection of what happens during it so please let me know if I do anything hurtful to you or anyone else. Lei-Fang, you know that I love you and that I'd never hurt you for real".

Lei-Fang sighed as those words of his ran through her head, she truly didn't know what to do. All she needs right now is some sort of opening... an opening! That was her answer! Lei-Fang noticed two openings on either side of her where she could get away from Devil Jin. She inched her way over to one of the sides, but Devil Jin was too quick for her; he placed his left hand on the rock resulting in his blocking her in. On impulse, Lei-Fang began to move the other way, but then he placed his right hand on the rock too resulting in his boxing her in: The rock was behind her, Jin was in front of her, and his arms were keeping her from leaving on either side of her. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Lei-Fang thought, shivering from fear as she stared Jin in the eye. She thought that she saw a look of amusement in them, this certainly is not good.

"Jin, I know that you're in there somewhere", Lei-Fang began to speak because she didn't know what else to do, "Please, remember... it's me!" Devil Jin looked at her and let out a low chuckle (sounded more like a growl though). He then moved in closer on her and to Lei-Fang's surprise, she found his lips on hers planted in a firm kiss. For a slight second, Lei-Fang thought of him as her normal husband, but when she felt his hand brush her cheek, it all came back to her. Lei-Fang turned her face away, breaking the kiss unexpectedly. Devil Jin looked to be taken back by that action of hers. She met his eyes unsurely, she knew that she had offended him and she wasn't really sure if this was a good thing since Jin was in his Devil form and had no control of himself. "I'm sorry, Jin", Lei-Fang muttered, trying to avoid looking in his eyes. At first, he didn't say anything, but then she heard him whisper in his normal voice, "Lei-Fang..."

This caught her attention and she looked directly at him. His eyes were back to normal, even though the rest of him wasn't. "Jin... is that really you?" she asked him. He nodded slightly, "I'm so sorry..." But he didn't get to finish his statement because Lei-Fang put her lips on his in a gentle kiss. "You're okay", she murmured softly, kissing him tenderly as she slowly placed her arms around his neck, "You'll be okay".

Now, what Lei-Fang didn't know was that this isn't her normal husband; Devil Jin is pure evil and so are his ways. What he did was slightly alter his appearance and voice so that Lei-Fang could grow to trust him and that's exactly what she did. Right now, he had her exactly where he wanted her to be. A grin came to his face as Lei-Fang sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Devil Jin had something in mind for what he would like to do to her and let me tell you that it is not pretty.

Quick as lighting, Devil Jin rendered Lei-Fang unconscious while her guard was down. He then dropped her limp body on the ground and stared down at her. His lips curled into a sardonic grin as he towered over her body. He let out a demonic sounding laugh and went straight to work.

Lei-Fang woke up from a deep sleep feeling quite odd, like something had happened to her. She sat up straight and the first thing that she saw was Jin's face. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that he was now his normal self or even the concerned look in his eyes. Lei-Fang shrieked and exclaimed, "Stay away from me!" Without even bothering to notice his questioning expression, she slapped him.

"Oh no! Jin, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed when she finally realized her mistake. He rubbed his cheek, trying to lessen the stinging sensation, "It's okay, Lei-Fang". "No, it's not", she returned, shaking her head, "I overreacted; I should have paid more attention". Jin shook his head and sighed, "No, I probably deserved it for what I've done to you".

This caught Lei-Fang's attention, "Jin, what do you mean by that?" He didn't answer her; instead he reached over and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much, Lei-Fang", Jin said to her after they pulled away from each other, "But no matter how many times I apologize or how many times you forgive me (if you do), I could never forgive myself for what I've done to you".

Now according to what Jin has just told her, Lei-Fang concluded two things: whatever Jin had done to her must have been really bad or it wasn't that bad and Jin was just over exaggerating (something that he is known to do from time to time). Whatever the case, Lei-Fang just wanted him to go and tell her what happened. "Tell me what you did", Lei-Fang encouraged him. Jin sighed, turned away from her, and closed his eyes, a sure sign that whatever he had done really upset him. Lei-Fang reached over and began to gently stroke his hand, trying her best to soothe him, "It's alright, Jin, you can tell me. I promise not to get upset at whatever you tell me". Once again, he didn't answer her, but he did take her hand into his and he gave it a squeeze. Jin then opened his eyes and stared at his wife. "Lei-Fang... I defiled you last night... I am so sorry".

Lei-Fang was confused, "Huh? Jin, what do you man by 'defiled'?" His gaze lowered from hers, but he answered in a tiny whisper, "I raped you last night".

"Huh?" Lei-Fang became even more confused, "How could you have done that? It doesn't make any sense to me". "While I was in my Devil form, I must have taken advantage of you, somehow. When I turned back to normal, you were lying on the ground unconscious and I found myself... well... I noticed that you were hurt, Lei; you were bleeding, but I managed to stop it before it got completely out of hand. I'm so sorry, Lei". Lei-Fang stared at him blankly, she couldn't believe that words that came out of his mouth.

"Jin, you do know what rape means, right?" Lei-Fang asked her husband a bit unsurely. Jin stared at her quizzically, "Of course I do!" Lei-Fang sighed, "Jin, we're married. If you make love to me then it's not considered rape. Rape is when you forcibly try to have sex with someone". "You didn't listen to a thing that I said!" Jin exclaimed clearly becoming frustrated at Lei-Fang's attitude about the situation, "When I regained control of myself, you were unconscious and I was in the middle of the act. While I was in my Devil form, I probably knocked you out and began to abuse you. In your terms, I forcibly had sex with you!" Jin's voice rose a little as that last part left his lips and that caused Lei-Fang to jump a bit.

"Do you feel any pain?" Jin finally asked after he clamed down. "Just a little discomfort, but it's not pain", she returned quietly. Jin sighed and swore in Japanese; he definitely has a lot on his mind. "Well that's good. At least my telepathy has done some work", he replied sullenly. Lei-Fang began to feel really bad for her husband. She kissed him on the cheek and then rested her head on his chest. "I know that you didn't mean what you did, Jin", she whispered, "If you were yourself, I know that you never would have done it". Jin sighed as he held her in his arms, "No, Lei-Fang. My Devil Gene is not a plausible excuse for my actions towards you. Actually I have no excuse; I take full responsibility for my action towards you, Lei-Fang. I ra..." "Don't say that word anymore", she cut him off, "It sounds too evil". "Okay then. Well I hurt you last night and I'm deeply sorry about it, but my actions are not pardonable".

Lei-Fang reached up and kissed Jin gently on the lips, "You didn't mean it". Jin sighed and brought her head back on his chest. He then kissed her on her forehead and smoothed out her hair. "I love you", he whispered to her. Jin kissed her again on the forehead for emphasis on his words.

Jin spent his time comforting his wife by kissing her and telling her how much he loves her. He did that until he noticed a steadier path of breathing; she had fallen asleep in his arms. Unwilling to place her on the cold hard ground of the cave that they were in, he kept her in his arms and allowed her to sleep. As time passed though, he also ended up falling asleep.

Late evening hours: Jin shot up from his sleep, a strange yet undeniably familiar feeling overcoming him: his Devil Gene was beginning to kick in. "No..." he breathed, trying to maintain control of himself. Unfortunately the power of the Devil overpowered him, leaving him to succumb to the change. He let go of Lei-Fang, allowing her body to fall on the ground; his main concern was that she stays safe. A purple aura surrounded his entire body masking his transformation to the demonic side.

Lei-Fang opened her eyes once she felt the comforting warmth of Jin's body leave her. She found herself on the cave floor and Jin not in the spot that he was before, but instead, he was standing over her in his Devil form.

There wasn't any exchange between them; Jin just stared down at her while Lei-Fang stared up at him, trying to predict what he would do. Suddenly his arm jetted down and he grasped her firmly on the wrist. Devil Jin then pulled her to her feet and backed her into a wall. Lei-Fang began to get scared; would he try to take advantage of her again or did he have something else in mind, maybe even something worse than being raped? The fear must have shown in her facial expression because she noticed Devil Jin's lips curl into an evil smile. "Maybe, I should try to fight back", she thought to herself as he continued to approach her, "I never thought that I would be doing this to you. I'm so sorry, Jin".

She couldn't help but tense up when he ran his hands down her body; it was definitely not the same gentle and familiar touch of her husband. He even took it further as to brush his lips against the soft skin of her cheek. She drew in her breath harshly and shut her eyes tight as she felt him go even lower to her neck. She began to feel herself tremble when Jin's hand moved from its resting place on her lower waist and moved to feel underneath her shirt. "This doesn't feel right; I don't like it at all", Lei-Fang thought as she struggled to hold back the tears that were ready to spill over at any given moment, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I need to find a way to get Jin to stop". Jin continued on with his suggestive actions up until he did something that caused Lei-Fang to reach the breaking point.

"Stop it! I can't take anymore!" she erupted at him and pushed him away from her. Lei-Fang collapsed on the ground allowing her tears to run freely down her face. "I know that you're in there somewhere, Jin. I know that this isn't the real you. Please just come back to me", Lei-Fang pleaded with him.

It seemed that her words did not have their desired effect of possibly sedating Devil Jin, instead it clearly enraged him. He reached down and this time picked her up by the collar of her shirt. His glowing yellow eyes narrowed into slits, his gaze penetrating Lei-Fang's. Just then he muttered something in Japanese, directed towards Lei-Fang; even though she couldn't pick up on what he said, she had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

Finally deciding on a course of action, Devil Jin flung his wife across the cave, her body crashing into the hard rock. She slid to the ground, her body slumped over in pain, but she wasn't knocked out. "Please, Jin..." she whispered to him, but once again he ignored her pleas. His eyes began to glow a radiant crimson and all of a sudden a crimson laser beam was emitted from them, just barely missing Lei-Fang, a warning shot. She let out the breath that she had been holding; if that shot was really meant for her she would have surely been hit. Jin's strength is now doubled and that means that he has more force in all his attacks than if he were in his regular state. Not only is this bad, but so is the problem that because of this, Lei-Fang was in twice as much pain; her reactions are now numbed a bit.

Lei-Fang noticed that Jin needed quite a lot of time to recover from shooting his laser. "Hey! Maybe I can use that to my advantage!" Lei-Fang thought to herself, finally seeing a glimmer of hope throughout this whole ordeal, "Now how am I going to get him to shoot the laser again? I think that's my only problem". Before she could even begin a course of action, Devil Jin was moving towards her. Lei-Fang wasn't going to allow him, to just take advantage of her again, even though he is her husband and she loves him dearly, she has to defend herself.

She stood up and brushed herself off, trying not to pay attention to the immense pain in her lower back. "Fine, do you want to be that way? Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no other choice, Jin", Lei-Fang said. She adopted her T'ai Chi Quan fighting stance and tried to look Jin in the eye without any shadows of doubt in her own eyes, but unfortunately for her, some of if must have escaped because Devil Jin looked very amused over her actions.

"Pathetic, you're so pathetic", he finally spoke to her do that she could understand him, "Do you really think that you could stop me?" Lei-Fang tried to make herself sound confident and convincing but the ending result was more like a tiny squeak, "Yes". Devil Jin went into a fit of laughter. "Really? Well then... it looks like you will feel my wrath", he returned and got into his fighting stance.

Lei-Fang spent the beginning of the fight mostly dodging, ducking, and blocking; she was trying to feel her opponent out before she jumps into something unknown. "Wow, it seems that he's using his old fighting style rather than karate", Lei-Fang commented to herself when she began to notice something strange about Devil Jin's attacks, "I thought that he unlearned it. Well I guess he didn't unlearn it enough for it to completely leave him". "Do you think you will defeat me in that way?" Devil Jin spat at her, growing annoyed by her chicken tactics, "You're in for a rude awakening, girl!" Without any warning, he shot a laser beam from his eyes. Lei-Fang was taken completely by surprise and she couldn't avoid the shot.

Luckily, the crimson beam only grazed her on her arm, leaving a fresh line of blood. "Darn it!" Lei-Fang cursed harshly, "I have to be more careful". Before she knew it, Jin's fist met with her cheek, sending her flying. "Impudent, girl", he muttered as he advanced to where she was struggling to get back to her feet, "I should just finish you off right now", He took up a new stance. From there, he began to gather up power in the form of a red energy ball. "This will be the end of you", he snarled at her, "I'll put you at death's door".

"This is hopeless", Lei-Fang thought, "There seems to be nothing else that I can do to save myself. I can't seem to break through Devil's hold on Jin like I use to; this could either mean that the strength of the Devil has increased greatly which also means that Jin is having trouble fighting it off or the one other option: Jin has full control of what he's doing from what he doesn't want to do, but he doesn't seem to care about hurting me". She closed her eyes, the tears beginning to stream down, "Please, Jin, can't you see what you're doing? Why are you doing this... to me? You told me that you love me and that you will never hurt me. Now I don't know what to think of you".

Devil Jin was just about to connect the final blow, but he suddenly froze, his eye widening in surprise. "No... No...!" he exclaimed suddenly beginning to falter. "I won't let you... I won't allow you to regain control". By this point, he was reduced to his hands and knees, "I thought that I had full control of you!"

Lei-Fang had wiped her tears long enough to notice this strange change in Devil Jin's behavior, "What's going on? Why is he acting this way?" Her question, however, was answered when she witnessed Jin go through a transformation back to his normal self.

He collapsed in a heap on the cold ground of the cave, probably from mental and physical exhaustion if anything. "Jin!" Lei-Fang exclaimed and crawled over to him, trying not to induce anymore pain on herself. "Jin, are you okay?" she shook his shoulder, "Answer me!" He stirred and muttered something inaudibly, but he slowly rose. Lei-Fang backed up a bit to give him some much needed space and also because she wasn't sure if he was in his right mind; Devil Jin had tricked her once before and she won't allow him to do it again. He groaned, and rubbed his head trying to rub off the effects of what happened to him. Soon his eyes became fixed on hers, "Lei-Fang...?"

He inched over to her and as he did he noticed more and more her cuts and bruises. "Oh, Lei-Fang!" he exclaimed and swept her up in his arms, "I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry!" She finally began to relax and she allowed herself to melt in his arms, this was definitely the caring, tender, loving Jin she married.

Jin brought her closer to him so that he could have some skin to skin contact with her. He placed his cheek on hers and whispered, "I'm going to heal you, okay? Everything will be better". She nodded and moved as close to him as possible to make it easier on him. Soon, she began to feel her whole entire body tingle with a new sensation, the pain in her lower back was fading away as Jin's powers slowly nourished her body back to its normal state of being. She sighed contentedly, not only from the healing, but also from another feeling that was coursing through her body. Jin probably was too concerned about healing Lei-Fang to notice that he was emitting from his being deep feelings of love for her. It was a good feeling and she was quite disappointed when the healing ended and he moved away from her.

"How are you feeling now?" Jin asked her as he gently stroked her cheek. "I feel a lot better, thank-you", she responded. He only nodded, his eye filled with deep love and concern for her well-being, "Lei... I'm going to go get you something to eat, okay? I sensed that you were a bit hungry". Jin stood up and dusted himself off, "I should only be gone for a little while". "No, wait, Jin", Lei-Fang also got up with him, "I'd rather not stay in this cave all by myself while you're gone. Can I please come with you?" "Hm... you do bring up a good point, Lei-Fang. I wouldn't want to leave you here and come back to find out that something happened while I was gone. Alright, come then", Jin answered her. Together, they set out into the forest to find some food to eat.

Jin walked with his arm around Lei-Fang protectively. It was silent until Jin said, "Let's stop here". She looked at him confusedly, "Why? There's nothing here but trees". "Apple trees", Jin corrected as he directed her gaze up towards the trees. At first it was pretty hard to see but there were round green apples up there, but they were masked by the leaves of the tree. "Oh", she returned as Jin approached the tree, "How are you going to get them? They're so high up". Jin chuckled, "They're not that high up. I'll just climb up; it shouldn't be that hard since I've been climbing trees since I was a kid". Lei-Fang looked a bit skeptical, "But what about your clothes? Doesn't that matter to you?" He was still wearing the dress pants, shirt, and nice shoes from when they went out that evening. He shrugged nonchalantly, "They're just clothes; it doesn't matter to me whether or not they get messed up". With those final words he then began to climb up the tree and he soon disappeared into the thick leaves.

"Lei-Fang!" he called out to her after awhile, "Catch these, okay?" "Um... okay, Jin", she replied a little unsurely. He then began to drop apples her way one at a time. Just when she thought her arms wouldn't be able to hold any more apples, Jin stopped and came back down, his arms also filled with juicy green apples. "I think these should last us for awhile", Jin concluded as he approached her, "There's a brook nearby. We can wash these apples off there". Lei-Fang had no other choice but to follow him.

As they walked through, Lei-Fang had this stuck in her mind, "_I think these should last us for awhile_". "Jin, just how long do you plan on staying here?" Lei-Fang asked her husband. "I'm sorry. I do not have a concrete answer for that question. I think that it all depends on my Devil Gene. I'll leave from here whenever I get it under control, again. You know, Lei-Fang, that you don't have to stay with me. You can return home and wait if you like". She shook her head, "No, I would rather be here with you, Jin. If something were to happen to you then I would rather be here with you than stay at home wondering to myself about your well-being". Jin nodded, a slight smile on his face, "Thank-you, Lei, I really appreciate it. Well look, the brook is right ahead". Lei-Fang turned her attention to where Jin was pointing and sure enough there was a small stream running down a tiny mountain of rocks. "Come over here", Jin motioned for her to follow him, "We can rinse off an apple right now so we can eat". She approached him and watched as he knelt down and rinsed off one of the apples. After about a minute, he took it out and took a bite. "Hmm... it's not bad. Go ahead", he told her. She nodded and knelt down beside him. She then took an apple and began to wash it off as best as she could. When she was satisfied, Lei-Fang took a bite into the apple. "Is it good?" Jin asked. She nodded as she took another bite, "It's very good". He smiled a little at her comment. Jin quickly finished up his apple and threw the core away. He then rook off his shirt and placed the apples in it. "Put yours here too. We can keep them in here", he explained to her. Lei-Fang did as she was told and watched intently as Jin tied up the sleeves to keep the apples from falling out. "Well that should do it", Jin said as he slung the pack over his back, "Are you ready to go now, Lei-Fang?" She nodded as she tossed her scraps away. They both then headed back to the cave.

The walk back was silent; although everything seemed to be alright between them, there was still the unspoken problem: Jin's Devil Gene. Because of its untimely interference, it has once again managed to sever Jin and Lei-Fang's relationship for the time being. Jin knew that the level of trust between them was beginning to wane; he realized it every time he stared into Lei's eyes. They held a mist of doubt in them that she tried not to make so apparent to him. What he didn't know is that every time he would lay a hand on her as Devil Jin, her fear of him would grow, sometimes even confusing Jin and Devil Jin as the same person. For the most part, Lei-Fang kept her feelings about him at bay; in its place she took care of his every need and want as a good wife should, almost to the point that is seemed like they had an ordinary relationship.

Jin slipped his arm around her waist all of a sudden, causing her to let out a slight gasp of surprise and to tense up a bit. Jin noticed her reaction and eased up a bit off of her, giving her some much needed space. He even dared to glance at her face and he noticed a slight flush on her cheeks, a sure sign that she realized her actions and was quite embarrassed about them, too. He averted his eyes from her for the rest of the walk and kept his free hand jammed into his pocket.

Lei-Fang shuddered at the thought that she has pushed her husband away from her because of a simple loving action that he had done just a couple of seconds ago. As she felt his hand slip around her, images of Devil Jin's seduction popped into her mind which is the reason why she reacted the way she did. It's not the fact that she didn't want him touching her; it was the fact that Devil Jin had touched her in the same way and his intentions were not good. She knew that although on the outside Jin seemed perfectly calm and composed about the current situation, in the inside the thoughts were eating away at him and troubling him. Jin's Devil Gene really has wreaked total havoc in their relationship.

When the two had finally reached the cave, Jin placed the pack of apples in a corner where it could be accessible for the both of them when needed. He then sat down and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh of exasperation as he did so; Jin was going to take some time to meditate by himself over everything that happened. Lei-Fang couldn't blame him; he needed a way to release himself and his worries and he's found it through meditation. She decided not to stick around and be a bother to him. Instead she wandered outside of the cave to do some serious thinking of her own.

Soon, Lei-Fang found herself completely and utterly consumed in the beauty of nature. With all of the problems running through her head from the time she first arrived, Lei-Fang had never had the chance to fully enjoy the wonderfulness of the forests of Yakushima. She had always thought that she, Jin, and little Toshiro would come back here as a family under lighter circumstances than these. Maybe one day they will get to do that, only if Jin's Devil Gene is completely under control. Lei-Fang sighed and thought to herself, "I hope that day comes sooner than later. I want to be able to live in perfect peace with my family without certain evils".

Jin couldn't help but cringe at the thought of his wife's rejection, but then again, he couldn't really blame her after what she's been through with him. First, she had to deal with deception; Jin did not outright tell her about his father's side of the family and his Devil Gene until they were firmly rooted into their relationship. Lei-Fang dealt with that issue surprisingly well and that did not deter her from marrying him. Second, after he exposed the secret of his Devil Gene, she encountered it firsthand, knowing fully the damage that he was more than capable to create. Last, she had to deal with Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima, two equally greedy men that wanted Jin completely out of the way. Because of this, their way of life is completely altered and their freedom is limited. Somehow, Lei-Fang has managed to live through it all without a single complaint, but now, could that all change?

Although Lei-Fang has often come across Devil Jin, he has never physically hurt her, until now. Back then, Jin had some restraint over his actions and he was perfectly capable of listening to reason, but now that the Devil has seized even more control, Jin's mind has been put on the back burner, allowing him only a limited say on his actions. This means that Devil Jin is fully evil and capable of complete destruction. It's amazing how he hasn't caused a catastrophic disaster yet. Maybe something or someone still has an influence over him.

It sure isn't Lei-Fang because her pleading and crying did nothing to him. Jin, himself, has lost the ability to reason with his darker side, so he's ruled out. Megan or Toshiro? They are both too young to even understand what the Devil Gene is. The Mishimas are completely ruled out because they all do the complete opposite of sedating Devil Jin. This leaves his mother, Jun. She might still have an influence over Jin's actions. At the end of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 when Jin had Heihachi in his clutches, ready to finish him off, a vision of his mother stopped him from fully succumbing to the Devil, but if that's true, why isn't she working now to help him or why didn't she appear in the same way so that he wouldn't hurt Lei-Fang? Lei-Fang...

Jin opened his eyes just as thoughts of his wife seeped into his thoughts. She was being surprisingly quiet, which means that she probably wasn't even in the cave in the first place. "She must have left while I was meditating", he muttered to himself as he stood up, "I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even hear her leave much less sense that she was gone". Remembering the various wildlife that he had encountered during his childhood, he immediately decided to go looking for her before something else found her.

"It's funny how the day went by so quickly", Lei-Fang said with a slight sigh. She walked along the forest paths and found some incredible sights, including a waterfall and a cliff where she got a nice view of acre upon acre of forest. The only problem now is finding her way back to the cave. "I shouldn't have stayed out so late. It's pitch black and I can't see a thing", Lei-Fang complained as she trudged along what she thought was a path. She pushed away bushes to find more bushes, stepped on twigs to find out she had snapped even more before, untangled herself from the thickets and brush to find herself tangled up again. "This will never end!" Lei-Fang muttered, "If only... hey I got an idea!" Lei-Fang whipped out her cell phone, cycled through the numbers and found Jin's cell phone number. "If I call him, he'll come and get me!" she exclaimed. She quickly dialed the number, but to her dismay it went straight to his voice mail, a sign that his phone is turned off. Lei-Fang sucked her teeth in disappointment, "Just when I need you the most, Jin, your phone isn't even on".

Lei-Fang continued walking along what she believed to be the path, hoping that she was heading in the right direction towards the cave. "Only one bar left", she muttered about her cell phone, "At this rate my phone is going to die and I'm going to be out here in the darkness all by myself. I don't like the sound of that". Unfortunately Lei-Fang has no other choice, but to continue on her way, in fear that if she stopped even for a moment, something would catch her.

"Lei-Fang", Jin sighed inwardly out of frustration. He hasn't found his wife yet and the sun is now completely down. "Either she isn't anywhere near the cave, is already in the cave, or..." he didn't even want to consider that final thought. Just as he was contemplating what to do, from the corner of his eye he spotted a faint blue glow bobbing slightly; Jin immediately recognized it as Lei-Fang's cell phone. He sighed a sigh of relief and then proceeded to approach her.

"I hope I'm getting close", Lei-Fang said to herself, trying desperately to keep her spirits up, "It feels like I'm going around in circles, but I hope that I'm making some progress at least". A slight wind came upon her, swirling the leaves around her feet. Although faint at first, Lei-Fang thought that she had heard a slight rustling of the leaves, as if someone besides her was moving about in the darkness. Although timid at first, Lei-Fang decided to dismiss it as a tiny animal scampering back to its home for the night, almost like what she, herself, is attempting to accomplish at this moment. "It was only a tiny little rabbit, that's all... the footsteps didn't sound all that heavy... I'm going to be alright", she reassured herself, trying to stop the shivers going down her spine that definitely were not from the coolness of the air. Just as Lei-Fang managed to calm herself down enough so that she could begin to think without the constant thoughts of paranoia in the back of her mind, something, seemingly out of nowhere, shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

Too scared to even screech, she froze in sudden fear of what was going on, but soon relaxed when she heard a soothing, "Shh...", Jin's other arm wrapped itself around her waist lovingly and he dipped down and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Lei... love, are you okay?" Not knowing how else to react to this seemingly miraculous change of events, Lei-Fang threw herself into her husband's arms and embraced him tightly, almost afraid to let go of him, "Oh, Jin! I'm so glad that you're here! I almost thought that I would never get back to the cave and to you and..." She was soon silenced by a gentle kiss on the lips. "Everything's alright now, Lei-Fang. I'm here now to take you back to the cave. You are alright are you not?" She nodded fervently, grasping onto him tightly. "Alright then, let's go back", his hand sliding around her waist again. Almost instinctively, Lei-Fang snuggled closer to him, a sign that at this moment at least, she trusted him. Jin smiled at that thought, maybe she hasn't completely lost trust in him just yet, but if the Devil Gene continues to take control, it could only be a matter of time before it completely takes over his very being. Since Lei's trust has not waned too much, Jin still has time to try and fight off the Devil for his sake at the least, but most importantly, for the sake of his relationship with his wife.

"Is it good?" Jin asked Lei-Fang about the apple she was munching. She nodded, "Yes, it's very good, thanks. Why don't you have one?" "No, I'm fine. I'm not very hungry right now", he retuned. He then got up and went to tend to the fire, adding more sticks to it to keep it alive. Lei-Fang got up and followed him throwing her finished apple into the flames. "Jin", she coaxed a she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I really think that you should eat something to keep your strength up. If the devil were to come over you, maybe you would be able to fight it off or if you can't do that, at least when you return to normal, you won't be so weak". Jin nodded slightly, seeing where she was coming from. "I can't help but be concerned about you, Jin". Lei-Fang continued as she gently stroked his cheek, "Right now, you're going through something that I can't help you through. I wish that there is some way for me to help you, but I know that the only thing I can do is stand by you. It's frustrating to just sit back and watch you go for the ride, Jin. I just want to help you in some possible way". Even before she got to her final words, tears began to stream down her face. "Lei..." Jin whispered, kissing her softly, "It's alright. Trust me; everything will work out for the better". He brought her closer to him in a loving embrace. "I promise you, Lei, I will do everything in my power to be rid of this dreaded gene. I will do _anything_ necessary to get rid of it because I want you to be happy... I want _us_ to work. I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world and I want you to be happy, more than myself. Because of that I am willing to get rid of this cursed gene, no matter what the cost may be". "No, no..." Lei-Fang quickly said lifting her head from his chest, "Jin, don't say that... you don't know what is necessary to get rid of your gene. What if... what if the process kills you? Then what?" Jin reached over and gently stroked her cheek, his fingers trailing down her chin, "Well, that would be a risk that I would have to take".

"NO!" Lei-Fang said more forcefully than the last time and this time pulled away from his hold completely, "Jin, if getting rid of your Devil Gene kills you then I would rather have you with the Devil Gene and living. It's not like it's a day to day occurrence anyway. If needed I can learn to adapt, maybe even learn ways to keep you under control", Jin shook his head, "That cannot be, Lei-Fang, and you know that as well. Everyday that I live with this gene inside of me, it thrives on my very being, gaining more and more control as its influence grows. One day, the gene will take full control of me and do you know where that leaves both you and Toshiro? In grave danger, that's where. You and Toshiro do not deserve to live in constant fear of that day and I sure do not want you to be afraid of me on a day to day basis either. I want to live a normal life, that's all I ask for. I want to be able to be with my family, my wife and my son, without any fears that I could destroy them. I want the evilness in my heart to die along with the gene, so that I may live in peace and tranquility. I do not want any remnant of the Mishima's way of life in me and as long as I harbor this gene, my father's evil spirit remains inside of me and is growing".

When Lei-Fang did not respond right away to his fervent statement, Jin sighed and turned his attention back to the fire which was slowly beginning to die out. It's not that she didn't know what to say, it's just that saying "Don't worry, everything will be okay" wouldn't have the same effect on him as, "I know a cure for the Devil Gene". The latter is what he most likely wanted to hear anyway. It seemed to her that Jin is serious about everything that he said; he really intends to do everything and anything possible to rid himself of the Devil Gene, no matter what the cost is. He feels so strongly about this pursuit that he is willing to die in the process, also another sign of his seriousness about the situation. Unfortunately, Lei-Fang, herself, just cannot understand these facts and that's mostly because she is not the one dealing with the awful gene, it's Jin. She cannot relate to him in any way, therefore, she cannot sympathize with him; truthfully, no one in this world could sympathize with him. Just as she had said earlier, Jin is going through a terrible battle on his own and the only thing that she and the others that care about him could do is stand and watch from the sidelines.

Soon, Jin decided to settle in for the night. He went into a corner of the cave and got himself as comfortable as he possibly could on the cold, hard ground of the cave and went to bed. Lei-Fang on the other hand was standing at the entrance of the cave staring off into the night sky, the twinkling stars and the eerie glow of the full moon. Jin's earlier remarks were still in her head, she just couldn't shake them off. She couldn't help being just a little scared about the Devil Gene situation, after all, Jin explicitly said "by any means necessary" and he hinted that he's willing to give up his life in the process. That last part is what bother's Lei-Fang the most.

"It's funny how it would be though. Jin grew up not knowing his father who died from gaining an evil, but my little Toshiro would grow up not knowing his father who would die from ridding himself of that same evil", Lei-Fang thought to herself, realizing the connections between the two, "There has to be another way. I don't want history to repeat itself".

"Lei-Fang", she heard Jin call from inside the cave. She turned around just in time to meet him approaching her. "What are you doing? Why are you still up?" he asked. She shrugged, her eyes turning back to the night sky, "I'm just not tired right now. I'm just thinking". "About what I told you?" Jin asked directly, "You can't fool me, Lei-Fang. Even without my telepathy I can easily tell that what I told you troubles you". "Oh, um, yeah", she responded sheepishly, knowing very well that Jin would sense her emotions without even trying. No one said anything after that, each waiting for the other to upset the silence.

The emotions were too much for her to contain. Lei-Fang whirled around to face her husband. "Jin, I just can't take this anymore. I think your motives are selfish and inconsiderate. You're not thinking about what I want, but only what you want. You are willing to give up your life to get rid of the Devil Gene, but you failed to ask me what I want. Sure I want you to try and get rid of it, but I don't want you going that far. If it means that you will die in the process then I would rather you live with the Devil Gene. I can deal with it, I know that I can learn to cope, I know that life will be a little more difficult, but your life is more important to me", she told him. At first, he didn't answer her because he was trying to process what she had just told him. Then slowly he placed his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight, snug, embrace. "Lei…" he spoke softly as he gently stroked her cheek, trying his best to think of something good to say in response to her statement. He shook his head and kissed her on the forehead, bringing her even closer to him. "I love you so much", he whispered, his fingertips trailing her cheek down to her jaw line and towards her lips. Lei-Fang was just about to question his strange behavior when she thought that she noticed something incredible: a single tear slip from his eye down his cheek.

"Jin…" Lei-Fang began, reaching up to catch that tear before it fell on the cold, hard, ground. Moved by compassion, Lei-Fang moved closer towards him and brushed her lips upon his in a gentle kiss; however, Jin did not respond with the same amount of warmth that she had. Instead of receiving her affections, he pushed her away from him, leaving her dumbfounded.

"I can't do this…" he muttered, wiping away the tears that were now freely flowing from his eyes, "I can't do this anymore…" He sniffed a bit and peered up at his wife who was awestruck over his sudden change of mood. His eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a grimace of disgust, over what is still unknown at this point.

For a moment, Lei-Fang thought that she was dealing with Devil Jin, just by the look of malice on his face, but it soon came back to her that Jin would have had to go through a transformation for that to happen. Instead of speaking, an action that might further irritate him, she decided to wait for his explanation, whatever that may be.

"Lei-Fang, I'm going to be straight forward with you", Jin finally spoke, the most serious she's ever seen him in all of their years together, "You shouldn't be with me… actually _I_ don't want you to be with me. You were right when you said that my motives are completely selfish and because of that, I haven't even tried to figure out where both you and Toshiro fit into his scheme. It's not that I don't love you, so don't think that. It's just that I'm tired of fooling you into thinking that I am the perfect husband for you or the perfect father for Toshiro. I'm tired of pretending that everything is fine when it really isn't. I need to take action and my bonds with the both of you are hindering it. I would feel much better if you would just leave me and forget everything that we've had together. Don't tell Toshiro about me, though, because I would rather if he grows up not hating me". "No, Jin… no… I can't…" Lei-Fang began to plead with him, sobbing as she spoke, "Don't do this, please don't!" "I encourage you to go out and find that perfect husband that you thought that you found in me and the ideal father figure for our son; I want you to live a normal life. I know that this all sounds hard to do, but you must do it because we all will benefit from it. Without you or Toshiro, I will not have any worries about what the possibilities could be when I rid myself of this cursed gene", he finished abruptly, avoiding her pleading stare. "Why? Why can't we work this out?" she cried, grasping on to him, forcing him to acknowledge her, "Jin, this can't be the only way!" He shook his head as he released her grasp on him, "This isn't the only way, but this is the _best_ way to go about things".

Lei-Fang soon became frustrated, "Stop hiding your emotions, Jin. I know that you're hurting as much as I am right now, maybe even more! You even said it yourself. It's not that you don't love me because you still do. You still love me!" Jin's eyes flared at her, a sign that she felt he was going to transform, "I am doing this because of that love I have for you, Lei-Fang! If I didn't love you, I would not care about your feelings! I've weighed both situations and this one is the best" "This is some interesting way for you to show your love, Jin", she muttered, obviously hurt by his stinging words, "I feel like I'm losing you already". Jin's features suddenly softened, another quick change of mood, "You haven't lost me completely yet, Lei-Fang. There's still some time before that will happen". He then approached her, bringing her slender body into his arms. "For now, at least I want to only have fond memories of being with you", he whispered, gently caressing her cheek. Lei-Fang stared up at him, particularly at his eyes which were set intently on hers, searching for approval to go on. She must have nonchalantly given him an okay because he dipped down and brought his lips to hers in a deep, almost overwhelming kiss. Feeling, herself go limp in his arms, Lei-Fang succumbed to his passionate kisses and caresses, allowing her mind to become fully engulfed in his love for her. Forgetting the heated situation before them, she too, returned his kisses as fervently as he gave them.

Pulling away slightly to catch his breath, Jin managed to catch her eye. He noticed the urgency in them, the yearning to be satisfied hidden within the brown depths. "One last time?" he asked, softly cradling her in his arms. She shook her head, bringing her lips closer to his again. "Despite what you say, this will not be our last time together like this, Jin. I know this for a fact".

Jin and Lei-Fang spent the night making love, remembering all those passion filled nights they've spent together, consecrating their love for each other. Jin stared at his wife's face, studying the peaceful expression on it as she slept after their passionate night together. He couldn't help but smile as he relived the night's activities, remembering everything, every minute detail of it as well. Probably the most significant thing that stuck out in his mind was this:

Things began to cool down between the two lovers. Jin kissed his wife tenderly on the lips, straddling over her with his arms on either side of her keeping his weight off. He tried to pull away, but Lei-Fang kept him close to her, wrapping her legs around his torso, bringing him down against her and locking him in place. "You're not going anywhere", she whispered seductively, allowing her breath to tickle his cheek, "You won't be leaving me anytime soon, Jin".

Oddly, that action of hers did hold symbolism for the situation that they were going through at this moment. Her words held a dual meaning: one being the obvious that he did not want him to get up and the other being that she did not want him to leave her. Jin sighed at the thought of that. It's not that he wants to leave her; it's just that the best thing for him to do with this situation. Staying with her would only put more stain on their already stressful relationship. Leaving it just seemed like the best way to handle the situation.

Shifting his position a bit, he unintentionally brushed his leg against hers causing her to stir a bit. He froze, hoping that she wouldn't awake, but he was relieved to hear her breathing become steady and her posture more relaxed. That's when he remembered the awkward situation that he would face when she finally wakes up. He sighed out loud in dismay, wondering to himself what exactly he would do to successfully go through with his plan. Jin knew for a fact that she intended to keep him close to her, especially since they had been literally physically connected the night before. In a sense, Lei-Fang was willing enough to give her whole body to him as a final shot in keeping him. That thought hit him hard and he began to look at himself differently, suddenly feeling dirty and ashamed for taking her last night for his own personal pleasure and enjoyment.

His gaze once again drifted to her face, studying her features and drinking in the sight before him. Jin almost began to feel lightheaded, almost drunk with admiration for her natural beauty laid out before him. It soon became apparent that just ending the relationship right then and there would be as difficult a task for Jin as it would be for Lei-Fang. _"Stop hiding your emotions, Jin"_, Lei-Fang's desperate pleas ran through his mind, _"You even said it yourself. It's not that you don't love me because you still do. You still love me"._

His mind no longer in control of his actions, he reached over and gently stroked her cheek, allowing his fingers to savor the feeling of her soft skin under his touch. Getting more bold, he leaned over and pressed his lips against her; he pressed slightly harder even daring to try and part her lips. She responded to this sensation right away, without any anger or surprise, but as if it were a normal act for him, meeting his kiss with one of her own. Jin began to feel more confident than before and he moved so that he was towering over her, the same position that he found himself the night before. Her fingers intertwined themselves with the thick locks of his hair, stroking and toying with the strands as a way to keep him comfortable and by her.

Feeling that this could possibly escalate into something more, Jin's hands began to travel down the length of her body, making sure to stop in several areas of interest not only to him, but also to her. Lei-Fang's response was immediate; she enjoyed the sensations and she let him know it too. "Jin…" she breathed quite whispery like, her lips moving slightly. His eyes met with hers again and soon so did his lips. Not knowing any other way to respond to his actions, Lei allowed him to take it as far as he wanted which meant that she would once again be giving herself fully to him.

Normally as their passions cooled as did their actions, Jin and Lei would lie together sharing little signs of affection towards each other, but in this case, there was an odd air between them as the situation from before dangled over their heads.

Jin suddenly sat up and began to get dressed. Lei-Fang looked on curiously, but didn't bother to question him until she had a clear idea what he would be doing. After putting the last article of clothing back on, his gaze fell on his wife. I'm going out for a moment", he told her simply. Lei-Fang also began to gather her clothing and put it on, "When are you coming back?" Jin didn't answer her. Upon noticing this, Lei-Fang immediately began to search his eyes for answers, but unfortunately she saw something there that she didn't like. "You are coming back, right, Jin?" Instead of answering her, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, actually savoring every second of it. Once he pulled away with her, he got up and left, not even bothering to answer her pleas.

Lei-Fang slammed her hands down onto the ground letting out a frustrated shriek along with her actions. "Why did he do this to me? I just don't understand why!" she asked herself over and over again. She and Jin have always had wonderful communication skills in the past so what makes this situation so different? "It is the Devil Gene", she concluded with a slight nod of her head, "This is what's making Jin act this way. This is what's making him willing to sacrifice his life with his family. This is what's virtually tearing us apart!" Lei-Fang let out another pained bellow as she threw a pebble against the cave wall, watching it ricochet off the wall and tumble back to the ground. Curling her legs into her chest and burying her face into her lap, she finally allowed the tears that have been sitting in the back of her eyelids spill down her face freely. Her whole entire body shook violently with each screech that came from her lips. Sadly, she could not find any source of comfort or solace in her pain because her only source has deserted her: her husband, Jin.

Meanwhile, Jin had not ventured too far from the cave when he heard a high pitched shrill scream echoing off the walls of the cave. He turned and immediately concerned thoughts of his wife appeared in his head. Jin was just about ready to turn and run back over to make sure that she was okay, but he froze even before he could take the first step. "She is your weakness, Jin. She is what's keeping you from fully succumbing to my incredible power. Leave her. You don't need her. She will only weaken you." "Aaahhh!" Jin screamed in pain, clutching his head, "No! NO! Leave me alone!" He stumbled a few steps until he was reduced to his knees because of his internal struggle. "Jin, your one desire in this lifetime is to defeat both Heihachi and Kazuya. At your current state, you wouldn't be able to do that, now would you? You are much better off with me than you are with her or anyone else. With me, your power will continue to grow and will even be strong enough to send both Mishimas to their graves for good. You know that's what you want. So why won't you take it?" "Never!" Jin roared, suddenly becoming fierce, "I will not be that selfish! I will not be consumed with hate! I will not allow you to control me!" "Look what she has done to you, Jin. Women are not to be trusted. She stole your soul away with sex appeal and charm and what do you have now? Nothing! You are weak! By settling down with a woman, you have become weak and soft, not capable of taking matters into your own hands. You aren't even capable of destroying the Mishimas on your own. Just think, without any restrictions on you, how easy it would be to dispose of those nuisances!" Jin's frustration rose to a new level. "Enough!" he flared, his eyes flashing angrily, "I've had enough of your propaganda! I love Lei-Fang with everything I have. And for your information, she did not steal away my soul; I willingly gave it to her and in return she gave me hers as well. I will agree with you and say that being with her has introduced me to the more peaceful sides of life, but I do not regret it one bit. I enjoy every minute that I spend with her and I will not trade it in for something as pointless as power. Her worth is far greater to me than power of any kind. I do not need you in my life at all!" Jin underwent another intense mind struggle for a good minute, but this time he came out victorious, and the Devil Gene was once again sedated for the time being at least. Slowly beginning to regain his balance, Jin stood up and dusted himself off. He turned in the direction of the cave, which was now silent. Not liking the sudden silence too much, Jin finally decided to turn back to go tend to his wife.

Jin stepped foot into the cave and instead of seeing what he thought would be a mess, he found Lei-Fang huddled up in a corner of the cave asleep. He walked closer to her to inspect her more closely, He soon realized that she had been crying and in distress, something that didn't really surprise him all too much. He sighed and sat down beside her, not really knowing what else to do. The only thing on his mind at this time was what he could do to lift the troubled expression away from her face; then again he did know the only thing that she wanted: Lei-Fang only wants Jin to stay with her. Unfortunately, she cannot comprehend the intense pain that she will go through if he does stay. The Devil Gene will not stop until it has taken full control of both Jin's body and mind.

Concluding that she was fine for now at least, Jin decided that he didn't really want to stick around much longer just in case she woke up and he ended up giving her the wrong idea about the situation. He kissed her softly on the cheek, got up, and left as if nothing happened.

The next morning , Lei-Fang awoke from her sleep hoping that Jin would have returned from his outing, but to her dismay, he was nowhere to be found. She sighed out of frustration as she got up. "It looks like I'll have to go looking for him." She walked towards the entrance of the cave and peered out. The day was just right both in temperature and appearance; the sun was shining brightly and the temperature was fairly comfortable. The feelings in Lei's heart, however, did not mirror the wonderfulness of the outside world. Instead, it took them and completely distorted them into a dark and dreary mess.

Miraculously, she managed to find her way to the lake where she was able to freshen up a bit, as well as clear her mind of her husband, but only for a brief moment. Once she had put her clothes back on, her mind was set to find him and bring him back to her.

Now Lei-Fang knows her husband very well. She knows that he doesn't want to be found and because of that you'd think that he would hide somewhere close to impossible right? Wrong! On the contrary, Jin was most likely hiding in the very place that she would least suspect: the cave.

Jin spent the remainder of the night hidden among bushes that weren't too far from the cave. After the scare, he decided that he would like to remain as close as possible to his wife without actually being in her face. When morning came, he noticed that she left the cave, that's when he decided to go in and get something to eat. As he sat and munched on an apple, thoughts about the future crept into his mind. How will his family take to his sudden absence? Will they even bother to remember him or would they just dismiss him as if he had never existed? Will they even miss him or bother to go looking for him once they realize that he doesn't want to be found… well maybe a small part of him wants to be found and wants to be with his family, but that doesn't change what he must do.

Jin sighed as he finished up the apple, tossing the core into the fire pit so that Lei could have some fuel for her fire when she comes back. "I guess from now on, I will have no choice but to watch my family from afar in fear of hurting them". The thought alone disturbed him, but actually saying it out loud killed him. He sucked up his feelings and decided to head back before he changes his mind and decides to stay, not that he was against the idea of staying. He didn't want to evoke anymore emotions, however, so he left.

Lei-Fang returned to the cave, hoping her assumption was right. Eyeing the area around her, she tried to detect any abnormalities or changes that have occurred during her absence. Just as she was about to give up, something caught her eye. She approached the fire ring and noticed that there was a newly eaten apple thrown in amongst the ashes. Lei-Fang knew that she didn't eat anything, so this could only be the work of Jin. She sighed, realizing that she just missed him by a couple of minutes at most. "Jin doesn't want to be found", she whispered, still eyeing the apple core, "Then why would he come back even if it is to eat an apple when he knows that there is a possibility that I could be in here?" This puzzled her how he would take such a risk. This wasn't like Jin at all, who was always more practical than brash. That's when it hit her, "Jin is not one to take chances so he somehow knew that I wasn't around when he decided to come in. This could only mean one thing: Jin is watching me and to successfully do that, he would have to be somewhere close to the cave at all times". She smiled and laughed a bit as it all came together, "I guess my initial hunch was corrected. Jin may not be directly in the cave, but he's somewhere close by. Somewhere that gives him a good enough vantage point to watch me from. Either way this narrows down the area in which I have to search for him significantly". She paused slightly and an idea came to mind, "You know, if Jin doesn't want to be found, then I should just leave him alone. Since I know that he's close by, it would only be a waste to continue searching for him. Instead, if I be keen enough and pay more attention to my surroundings then it could be possible that I can spot him without really trying". Lei-Fang smiled to herself, proud of her planning and her profound insight of the situation. It seems as if Jin will be in for a rude awakening.

Meanwhile, Jin was outside hidden amongst the bushes once again although his eyes were turned towards the cave. Ever since Lei-Fang entered the cave, she hasn't left again. He figured that she must have decided to postpone her search for him until the next morning or so. He sighed and thought to himself, "It would be so much better if she just left and returned home. Why doesn't she just do that?" Jin knew the reason why as soon as he said the words. She wasn't about to give up on their relationship just yet. Lei-Fang was more than willing to keep trying to make their relationship work out; she was determined not to lose him. A part of Jin wished that he held the same determination, but the other side saw it as being useless. Why save a relationship that will mostly be filled with hurt, pain, and hopelessness? Jin wished that Lei-Fang would at least try to see it that way, but he knew it was no use. She will do anything and everything in her power to keep them together.

One week later: Lei-Fang was thoroughly exhausted and completely heartbroken. She went about her daily routine as normal hoping that she would have a chance of meeting with Jin or even seeing a glimpse of him in the forest. Sadly, none of that occurred, leaving her with so much pain in her heart as she came to the sudden realization: Jin did not want to be found at all. She waited for the tears to come, but ironically enough her eyes stayed dry. It seemed that as time wore on she had come to terms with his decision and decided not to argue anymore, not that she could anyway, Jin was no where to be found. Lei-Fang looked around the cave, not really finding a reason for her to remain. After all, it's been almost two weeks since she's been away from home. It was time that she returns home to take care of her son and other responsibilities. She shook her head sadly and stood up, walking slowly toward the caves exit. She looked back inside, almost reluctant to leave a place that could hold the answers as to the whereabouts of her husband, but deep down, she knew it was time to go. With that, Lei-Fang walked out of the cave and ventured out into the woods to return to her car.

It was refreshing to return home and finally hold her son in her arms. It's been awhile since she's last seen Toshiro so being with him definitely was rewarding. It was only when she would truly look at Toshiro and take notice of how much he resembled his father in certain ways that a sudden sadness would come over her as to where Jin could be. She tried her best to shake it off, but it wasn't easy.

Sleeping in the bedroom that she and Jin use to share was absolute torture. The empty space next to her on the bed was overbearing. At least when he was participating in the tournament, Lei-Fang was sure that he would return to her once everything was finished. Even though that was not what ultimately happened, the hope was still there and that's what kept her going. Now, as she lays down every night, the hope that she once had was dwindling. Every morning, she would wake up expecting to see her husband in the bed beside her, yet every morning she was greeted by that empty space.

Lei-Fang became so desperate that she even turned to Jin's sister to see if she had heard anything about her brother's whereabouts; instead she was greeted by a confused Megan who was just hearing of Jin's mysterious disappearance.

One day in particular, Lei-Fang decided that enough was enough. She dressed herself and Toshiro, got in her car, and decided to make a trip over to the Mishima mansion. "Maybe Jin returned to the mansion once he realized that I wasn't in the area anymore", she thought to herself, just to keep herself motivated. Upon reaching the mansion, she gathered up Toshiro and walked to the front grate. She peered beyond the gate into the grounds of the Mishima mansion. All seemed quiet, save a few guards or servants going around. Lei-Fang took a deep breath and pushed the button to the intercom and waited for someone to answer. "Yes?" a voice grunted into the microphone. Lei seemed a bit hesitant, "Uh… hi. I was just wondering if Jin was available". "That is Kazama-sama to you and it is none of your business if he is around or not", the guard snarled. Lei-Fang was taken aback by that answer. Kazama-sama? Since when did Jin demand so much respect? "Um, excuse me? My name is Lei-Fang Chan-Kazama, is it possible that you can tell him that for me?" "What difference would that make to him? The guard continued, still as obstinate as before. Lei-Fang was beginning to lose her patience. "Alright, listen. I'm his wife and I demand that you let me in to see him!" The guard, still unnerved, said, "Listen, you are not getting in to see Kazama-sama. I don't care who you say you are. You are definitely not the first person to claim that title". "That may be true, but I'm the first person that actually has proof to actually support such a claim. Where is Jin? Is he even there?" she persisted. "Kazama-sama is not accepting any visitors and that is final. If you continue, I will have security escort you off the premises", the guard said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The drive home was bittersweet. For one, Lei-Fang knows that Jin is in the mansion but he's refusing to see people. "Why would he do that", she said to herself, thinking out loud, "There must be a plausible reason for this". Unfortunately the more she racked her brain for answers the more confusing it got. There wasn't much of an excuse as to why he did what he did. And even more baffling is why did the man refer to Jin as Kazama-sama all of a sudden, why the change of honorifics? Since when did he start demanding so much respect? Nothing was making sense and the more Lei-Fang dwelled on it, the more frustrated she became.

Once she reached home, Lei-Fang took care of Toshiro, giving him a bottle and then putting him down for a nap. She was then left with her thoughts once again, particularly the ones concerning Jin. He must have left the forest after he was sure that she had left, but at the same time with how strange Jin's been acting, it wouldn't have been surprising if he had separated himself from her in the first place in order to leave and go about his business while she stayed in the forest looking for him. Could that have been his plan all along?

One month later: Still, Lei-Fang has not heard a word from Jin. Not even his family could tell her anything about his whereabouts since they were as clueless as she was. It was not until she turned on the news one evening that she learned the truth concerning her husband's ways.

"And now our top story this evening revolves around the Mishima Zaibatsu", the reporter spoke, looking sternly into the camera, "The owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama, has declared the conglomerate and its surrounding territories as an independent nation from Japan". A map of Japan appeared on the screen with the affected area marked in red. Lei-Fang's mouth dropped open. Just what in the world does Jin think he is doing? The reporter continued, "'Anyone who even dares to show resistance to these new measures will be invaded' were the words of the young leader. And hence, Kazama-sama has begun an onslaught of attacks on other opposing nations, slowly taking control of their land". Another map then appeared showing the area known as the Mishima Zaibatsu's nation as well as the surrounding areas that were conquered and taken as part of the nation. "After only 2 months in his new position, after earning it by defeating Jinpachi Mishima, Jin Kazama has already made clear what his intentions are with such a powerful company. Stay tuned for continuing coverage of this sudden outburst".

By then, Lei-Fang was no longer listening to the news reporter. She was in shock over the news. Jin, taking over the world? Willingly? This was very far from the Jin she knew and loved and yet, there still wasn't any plausible explanation as to why he would do this… unless…  
"Could it be the Devil Gene?" Lei-Fang thought to herself, "Maybe it found way to take full control of him. That would explain a lot of things if that were the case". And as she thought more and more about it, the argument that his Devil Gene grew stronger made more sense. For all she knew Jin could very well be in his Devil form, but with how clever Devil Jin is, he could have masked his appearance and just take control of Jin's mind, blocking out any sense of rationality he would have. "That just has to be it", Lei-Fang said, suddenly standing, a look of determination in her eyes, "And if that's the case, there has to be a way to free the Devil's hold on him so he regains his senses and goes back to his normal self. Jin is in serious danger and I have to help him". She turned off the TV and with her new found determination began devising a plan to finally get close to Jin.

"I've been trying to get in touch with Jin, too", Xiaoyu said, confirming Lei-Fang's suspicions that he was avoiding friends and family, "When I went to see him, a guard told me that Jin would not be accepting any visitors at the moment. But what's even more shocking to me is all this talk about the Mishima Zaibatsu becoming its own nation and taking over other countries. Jin was always so peaceful in nature. I find it very hard to understand how he's gotten so violent and aggressive and without a good reason too. I wonder if something happened to him". Lei-Fang nodded in complete agreement with her sister. At least she wasn't going crazy; it was true that Jin is doing what the news reported and it is also true that his actions are against his nature. "Don't worry, Xiaoyu, if you and I work together, I'm sure we can do something to help Jin. I won't give up until he's his normal self".

Day after day, more news is reported telling of the many Mishima Zaibatsu led invasions in neighboring lands and beyond. Images of war shaken lands, crying women and children and angered men were now commonplace. Despite all the images of hardship and destruction, the more painful image for Lei-Fang to look at was of Jin commanding the troops or giving speeches to the army praising the Mishima Zaibatsu and giving out the order of world domination to his minions. That same face that once told her that he loved her and had beheld their son lovingly has now decided to wreck havoc on the rest of the world.

Lei-Fang looked into her son's eyes and saw a spec of her husband or at least what he use to be. What did this mean for Toshiro? Would he not know his father for the man he once was? Will he become like his father one day or will he stand up to oppose him? It seemed as if the Mishima family curse would never be broken. Each son would grow up to hate their father and to fight against him and it would destroy the father/son bond forever. Toshiro's facial expression was peaceful, the complete opposite of the power hungry expression on Jin's face while he was commanding his army. There wasn't much she could do, but raise Toshiro the way he ought to be and to hope that he retains his teachings and brings hope to the Mishima clan.

Just as Lei-Fang thought that things could not get worse, she received a phone call from Xiaoyu with an interesting tidbit. "I just received an invitation for another tournament", Xiaoyu spoke excitedly, "This could be the break we've been waiting for, Lei-Fang. Maybe I can get through to Jin for you." Lei-Fang was silent as she thought it over. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 had just been announced and there wasn't much she could do about it. However, Xiaoyu has offered her services which could hopefully prove to be just as good as being there herself. "That sounds fine, Xiaoyu", Lei-Fang finally spoke, "I just hope that it's not too late and that there is still a chance that we can get through to him." There was a sigh on the other end. "And there is also another worry", Xiaoyu continued, "Have you heard the latest news from G-Corporation? Well, Kazuya Mishima took over the company and is now rivaling Jin's power. A little before the announcement of the tournament, Kazuya announced that he plans on offering a reward for Jin's head. He's really out to get him, Lei-Fang. I'm really worried about him, but I know that there is nothing I can do to help".

At this point, Lei-Fang's mouth was hanging open. Kazuya had a price on Jin's head and she knew that he would go to no avail to get it. Assuming that Kazuya had made the announcement public once he got into power as to alert people of its immediate action, Jin must have already gotten wind of it. If that is the case, why would he have announced another tournament? Doing that makes it a lot easier for Kazuya and other bounty hunters to enter the tournament with their only goal of capturing the corrupt leader. But why would he willingly put himself in such danger? Lei-Fang concluded that Jin was indeed not fully himself.

"Has Jin issued a rebuttal yet?" Lei-Fang asked. Xiaoyu replied after a moment of though, "Not that I know of, unless the announcement of the tournament serves as his response to the threat. I really do hope that Jin knows what he's doing because now it's becoming dangerous. Although Kazuya has said that he wants Jin alive, I'm pretty sure that with all the atrocities that Jin has caused over the past couple weeks that many people want him dead. And what if some of those people enter the tournament and they manage to reach him? Then what? Lei-Fang, I definitely have to enter this tournament to protect Jin as well as to talk some sense into him. I know that if given the chance to talk to him, I can do something to change him. I just need that chance." Lei-Fang sighed "Well you must reply to the invitation, Xiaoyu and set out. I'll do everything I can to aid you. I will definitely accompany you on your trip. I'm hoping to catch another glance at the man I love."

After hanging up the phone with Xiaoyu, Lei-Fang immediately called her mother to make arrangements for Toshiro. This mission has just gotten dangerous and is no place for a woman with a baby. Relieved that Toshiro would have someplace to stay for the duration of the tournament, Lei-Fang began packing her bags. Xiaoyu was to set out for the tournament the following day by noon which meant that Lei-Fang had little time to waste. "I would enter the tournament myself if I could", she thought determinedly, but the bitter truth is that she can't without an invitation from the event holder himself, Jin Kazama.

It seemed as if Jin had gained almost imaginable power overnight. Once he gained control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, all rational logic left his mind and he was consumed with pure evil thoughts as he conquered different parts of the globe and annexed lands to the independent Mishima Zaibatsu nation. The speeches and propaganda he spread was barbaric; his overall goal was inhumane. He seemed bent on destroying people's lives, tearing families apart and murdering countless innocent people. And the worst was yet to come: the more he committed those deeds, the more Lei-Fang grew to despise the man she once proudly called her husband.

The feeling was unfamiliar to her, but it grew exponentially as the atrocities continued. It has now come to the point where Lei-Fang is determined to stand before him and oppose his rule. However, she knew that she had to be smart about it. Accompanying Xiaoyu to the tournament is the safest way for her to get close enough to Jin without arising any suspicion. Unfortunately, because of Kazuya's offer of money to the person that can capture Jin, it will likely be harder to get as close to him since he will be heavily guarded at all times. This fact did not deter Lei-Fang in the least; with every outfit that she packed came extra ounces of determination and willpower. "I won't allow anything or anyone to get in my way. I will get you back, Jin. I will do it even if it's the last thing I will do."


End file.
